Familiar
by Clogette
Summary: A scene insert for Series 32 Episode 18 after Charlie's outburst to Ethan over Connie


"It's only a matter of time before you get your marching orders, chum, believe me!" Charlie barked at Ethan before heading back into the direction of his office. Entering it, he shut the door behind him, perhaps a little more forcefully than he ought to have done and sunk into his chair, resting forward onto his desk, head in his hands.

Connie infuriated him. She was stubborn and fiercely independent, however in this circumstance it was detriment to herself and everyone around her. After all that they'd seen together he thought out of everyone she would trust him.

He heard a gentle knock on the door behind him.

"Just give me five minutes," he called out, as calmly as he could manage. His years of experience taught him that, at present, it would not be wise to head back out into the chaos. He was still frustrated and that rarely ended well.

He heard the click of door and someone enter.

"I said five minutes!" He said more loudly. What was the point in having his own office and his own space if he couldn't ever have it to himself when he needed it.

He felt a hand on his shoulders, it was familiar. Comforting. It was Duffy.

"Penny for them?" she said quietly, resting her head on his.

He shifted standing up and out of her touch. She stepped back. In the years she'd known Charlie she knew how to handle him, she knew when emotion was too much for him and when was a good time to comfort him and when was not. It was part of the beauty of having been best friends for as long as she could remember.

Charlie shook his head. "Why didn't she trust me, Duffy?"

Duffy repeated what they'd talked about before, after Charlie had initially found out about her condition. "She's stubborn. I think if she told anyone she'd be admitting weakness, she'd be admitting it was real."

"But she told Ethan," he said.

Duffy stayed quiet, allowing the words to hover in the air between them for a moment. It seemed unfamiliar to her that Charlie had not yet considered anyone beyond his own feelings. He was always so attentive to the rest of the department and his colleagues. His outburst of frustration wasn't unusual, but for it to only seemingly be coming from his own feelings without having considered everyone else's was unusual.

"After all the years we've known one another, after all we've been through together. She came with me to Romania for Louis... how could she not tell me about this? I would have helped her!"

Duffy stepped forward and spoke as gently as she could manage, "You would have. And she knows that – the whole department know that, Charlie. But, for whatever reason, she chose not to. And that was her choice."

Charlie looked at Duffy. "But Ethan..."

Duffy rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Look. I'm going to say this because I can, because you need to hear it. So what that she told Ethan? You have no idea whether she told Ethan or he just found out. But taking it out on him isn't going to help anyone is it? This isn't about YOU, Charlie. This whole situation isn't about why she did or didn't tell anyone what was going on!"

Duffy stopped momentarily and looked at Charlie, making sure she hadn't gone too far. He was already angry, perhaps this wasn't a good time to be blunt.

"But she could have trusted me," Charlie said, still with an air of frustration.

"This isn't about that, Charlie. All that matters now is that you know, and you'll support her. And Ethan – because I bet he's had a rough end of the deal as well. Can you imagine carrying that around with you and not being able to talk to anyone about it?"

Charlie's face softened. He hadn't really thought of it from that perspective. Since when had he stopped thinking about how this was affecting anyone else?

"Let go of it, Charlie. They need you. We all do. It's OK to be upset, but now you have to step up and do what you do best. Be someone they can all look to."

Charlie nodded, pulling Duffy in to a hug. She settled into it, breathing in his familiar scent. She never felt more at home than she did in his arms.

"I was harsh on Ethan wasn't I?"

She smiled and nodded against him. "Yeah, a bit."

"I'm sorry."

Duffy shrugged slightly in his arms. "It's not easy, I know."

Pulling back Charlie placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave his office. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You can thank me later," she called after him, smiling to herself as she watched the more familiar Charlie leave the office.


End file.
